


Heavy Cream

by Kylux_TRASH



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Hux, Dirty Talk, Drunk Hux, Drunk Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Licking, No Lube, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Top Kylo Ren, Wordcount: 500-1.000, sorry for not going more in depth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:32:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7277362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylux_TRASH/pseuds/Kylux_TRASH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Hux being a hoe at some party and Kylo getting kinda mad even tho he has no right to be mad bc Hux isn’t even his boyfriend, then he brings hux’s drunk ass to his place and hux has an idea."</i> -kitsunezakuro</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavy Cream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitsunezakuro](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kitsunezakuro).



 

_**Heavy Cream** _

_This. This was a bad idea. Hux licked Kylo's nipple, lightly teasing Kylo. No, it was a good idea. A good bad idea._ Hux reached up to kiss Kylo's neck. Kylo held onto Hux's waist tighter, trying his best to stifle a moan. _Why is he so good at this?_ As if to answer his question, Hux bit Kylo's neck. Kylo groaned out load, and felt his dick harden in his jeans. Hux began messaging Kylo's chest, rubbing it in circles. Kylo twitched against the wall, and spread his legs so that Hux would grind against him. Hux giggled a little.

"Wow, Kylo. Desperate much?" Kylo flushed slightly. But nonetheless, Hux pressed his knees between Kylo's legs. Hux could feel Kylo's dick harden against his thigh, his own dick-already hard- ached at the new contact. Kylo, sensing Hux's need for friction, started to grind into Hux's thigh. Hux whimpered and in order to quiet himself from making any more embarrassing noises, he liked Kylo's chest. Kylo grinned and tightened his grip on Hux's hair.

"Wow, Hux," Kylo groaned as Hux sucked his nipple, "dd-desperate much?" Hux grunted and dropped to his knees. He quickly slid down Kylo’s pants and underwear. Hux stared at Kylo’s dick and smiled he peered up at Kylo. _I’m fucked._ Hux took Kylo’s dick in his hand and twisted it, too slowly, and with no real technique. Hux slowly massaged Kylo’s balls and then, as if to deepen Kylo’s tournament, flicked his tongue over Kylo’s head.

“Fuck,” Kylo breathed out, he grabbed Hux’s hair and  lightly pushed him forward so that he’d get the hint. Hux just laughed. He flicked his tongue all along Kylo’s dick. The sides, the slit, the underside. Hux teased Kylo, looking up at the mess of a man that he was slowly becoming, and completely relishing in the obscene moans that escaped his mouth. Finally Hux placed Kylo’s dick in his mouth. Kylo groaned and arched his back off of the wall, causing his dick to press further into Hux’s mouth. Hux moaned around Kylo’s dick and leaned his neck back. Kylo painfully shut his eyes trying not to cry at the sight of Hux blowing him. Hux began an unforgiving pace on Kylo’s mouth. Placing his hands on the wall behind Kylo to further help him keep his pace. Kylo was moaning, groaning, and whining. The sounds Kylo made, only fueled Hux to quicken the pace. Kylo twisted slightly and bit his lip, oh and when Hux completely took Kylo’s dick in his mouth. Kylo thought he would end right there. Hux slowly snaked his head back and popped Kylo’s dick out of his mouth. There was a trail of spit and precome from his mouth to Kylo’s dick.

“Kylo, I-i wanna ride you.” Kylo nodded in response, pretty sure that he had forgotten how to speak. Hux giggled and got up on his knees. He twirled away from Kylo and laid on the floor. He threw his hands over his head and beckoned Kylo to come forward with his hand. Kylo sauntered over to Hux, throwing his pants and underwear away from his ankles. He spread his knees over Hux’s thighs, and bent down.

“Mmm, you’re not naked yet.” Kylo murmured against his collarbone.  Hux laughed and reached up and placed his hands in Kylo’s hair and neck, pushing Kylo forward. Kylo reached down and unbuttoned Hux’s pants, sliding them down. Hux took off his own shirt. Now basically naked, Kylo slid down and took Hux’s mouth slowly sucking him off.

“Oh Kylo, you look so nice like this. My dick in your mouth." Hux arched his back when Kylo slid his finger in his ass. Without lube, it stung but Hux couldn’t bring himself to care. Kylo moaned as Hux pulled Kylo’s hair.

“You’re into this?” Hux teased. Kylo looked up Hux. He was flushed and somehow he managed to grin with a dick in his mouth. Hux could’ve jacked off on that look alone. Kylo popped Hux’s dick out of his mouth and pumped an extra finger harder into Hux’s ass. Hux twisted around it. Kylo grinned.

“Oh, you’re into this?” Hux grinned down at Kylo.

“Are you, _fuck_ are you just gonna copy everything I say?” Hux asked, grinding his ass down on Kylo’s finger. Kylo smiled at him.

“I dunno. Depends.” he curled his fingers and found Hux’s spot. Hux winced and threw his body forward.

“D-ddepends on what?” Hux managed to groan out. Kylo leaned over Hux’s body, and his lips twitched slightly upwards.

“Depends on if you have anything interesting to say.” Hux’s blue eyes widened at that, and he groaned as Kylo pressed their lips together. Kylo slid a third finger into Hux. Hux moaned and bit Kylo’s lips. Kylo gasped and pulled away, pulling his fingers out of Hux’s ass as well. Hux whined and Kylo chuckled.

“You wanted to ride me remember?” Hux smiled and nodded at Kylo. Kylo spread Hux’s legs widely, he pressed his dick against Hux’s entrance.

“Ready?” Kylo had the nerve to ask. Hux smirked at him, and leaned up on his elbows.

“Bring it.”

\---

Kylo laid beside Hux, on his carpet floor. Both completely spent. Their sweat and cum was all over the place. Kylo lost track of how many times he came. _What time is it?_ Hux twisted and rolled over into Kylo’s arms. Kylo wrapped his arms around the smaller man and sighed. _What the fuck have I gotten myself into?_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Since this art suggest tiddy fucking, I really was gonna try and write some, but I'm just not there yet! ~~(Meaning I lack the talent and experience to write about it! Haha)~~
> 
> The artwork for this fic, is not mine but kitsunezakuro's! [**(art used in this fic)**](http://kitsunezakuro.tumblr.com/post/146277446929/modern-auhux-being-a-hoe-at-some-party-and-kylo) They are the reason why I even wrote this whole thing, go check out their artwork, it's incredible really!
> 
> If you liked this fic, prehaps you wouldn't mind reblogging [this post! ](http://otp-kylux.tumblr.com/post/146444319456/heavy-cream)
> 
> As always, you can stop by my tumblr: [otp-kylux](http://otp-kylux.tumblr.com/) Shoot me some asks, talk to me about my fics, or just send me a message, I'll respond to it asap! <3
> 
> Finally comments are GREATLY appreciated! Have a bitchin' day everyone!


End file.
